The Darth Vader Invasion
by Anna Purple
Summary: The gang hosts a Halloween party and everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween morning and apartment 4A was decorated apropriately with skeletons, spider webs and all kinds of creepy thing. It made Sheldon uneasy but Leonard insisted they were part of tradition. Leonard would never admitt it but Sheldon thought it made him uneasy too.

"Sheldon the time is running out" said Amy "we need to pick a costume today."

"Amy" he exclaimed "we've had this conversation before and we couldn't compromise."

"Οur relationship is different now,we'll find something! How about Nurse and Doctor?"

"I have a PhD, I don't need to dress up to be a doctor!"

"Well I have a PhD too but you don't hear me bitching abou the demotion...It's settled I'll go get the costumes."

"Fine" said Sheldon grudgingly

Actually it wasn't a bad idea. He could have been a medical doctor if he wasn't terrified of blood, sick people, germs and hospitals.

"Come on don't pout you'll be really handsome as a doctor." said Amy and pur her arms around him.

"I know" agreed Sheldon and return the hug. Her hair smelled like mint, which he knew it was the scent of her anti-dundraff shampoo. He liked that scent.

Their hug was interrupted by Raj who burged in without knocking caring bags of what he assumed to be more atrocious decorations. Raj was in charge of just about everything invovling the party that would take place tonight at the roof top.

"Hey love birds, sorry for intruding."

"Try knocking next time Rajesh" said Amy

"Why? It's not like I'm going to interrupt you while you're at it." laughed Raj

Koothrapali could be a real jerk sometimes, thought Sheldon. Amy looked hurt and Raj noticed it and hastily apologized.

"I'm sorry guys" he stated miserably "it's just that I feel like crap that I'll be the only one without a date in the party."

"Why what happened to Emily?" asked Amy

"She'll be out of town visiting her family...She said she always spends Halloween with them." he added

"Ι don't see what you're upset about Koothrapali, you can choose your own costume without anyone pestering you." he glared at Amy

"Very funny Sheldon, I'll get our costumes right now. See you guys tonight" she said and departed

"Sheldon I have a giant skeleton in my car you need to help me carry it."

Sheldon sighed and wished for this day to be over. He had the feeling of impending doom, like something bad was going to happen, but he attributed that to the fact that he would be surrounded by a lot of people tonight.

The party was about to start and Penny rushed to her apartment to get ready. She was late from work and assumed that everyone would be at the roof already.

She took her ridiculous costume out of the closet and looked at it for a minute. She had half a mind to throw it out and dress up as a sexy kitten or something similar but she didn't want to hurt Leonards feelings. He insisted they dressed up as zombie bride because he said it would be funny. She thought that he wanted them dressed like that to flaunt their engangement.

As she put her horrible wig on she heard the door of her apartment open.

"Sweety I'm so sorry I'm late" she called out thinking she was talking to Leonard "I just need to make myself looking more dead." she laughed

"I'll help you" said a vaguely familiar voice

Penny turned around and screamed. Darth Vader was in her room.

She felt really stupid for being scared. It was obviously Leonard in the costume trying to scare her, and he had a voice modifier to make him sound like Darth Vader.

"Oh my God Leonard you scared me." she exclaimed "What are you wearing?I thought we'd be a zombie couple."

"I'm not Leonard." replied Darth Vader "I'm here to make you look dead."

"Haha very funny Leonard, the joke's over take off that stupid c..."

Darth Vader had a knife in his hand and slashed Penny's throat before she had time to react.

In the roof Leonard was wondering if Penny had come home yet.


	2. Chapter 2

...Amy opened the door of apartment 4A. Sheldon would be for furious with her for being so late.

She had promised to get him his costume early in the afternoon, but her other plans kept her really busy. Sheldon would have to understand.

Instead of her boyfriend Amy found Bernadette in the kitchen painted yellow and dressed as Minion. She carried two wine bottles.

"Hi Amy" she greeted her "Where have you been?"

"I had trouble finding costumes for me and Sheldon." she lied

"What's your costume? Take off your coat!" she demanded

"Not yet" she responded "You'll see me later at the party, I have to give Sheldon his costume first."

"Ok see you later...Just don't be too late, Raj is having a nervous breakdown over the preparations."

As her little yellow friend left the apartment, Amy took a deep breath. It was time for the next part of her plan.

She went to Sheldon's room and opened the door.

The physicist was startled by her sudden appearence.

"Amy" he exclaimed "Can't you knock? I might have been indecent!"

I was counting on that, she thought

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I was in hurry. I brought you your costume."

"About time, if you'd been any longer I would year my Flash costume. Now get out I need to get dressed."

Sheldon was clearly irritated with her, but she wouldn't let that get in her way.

"Before you get dressed I thought you might want to see my costume."

"It's a nurse's costume, nothing I haven't seen before." he said dismissively

"Oh trust me you haven't seen this before." she replied and took off her coat.

Sheldon just gaped at her. He looked at her from head to toe and his eyes stopped at a particular place. She had him exactly where she wanted.

She had worn the sluttiest nurse costume that ever existed. It was really short with a neckline that left little to the imagination. She had accesorized it with red knee-high stockings and garters. Her underwear were the same color. She had spent all day in a beauty salon getting waxed, just about everywere and then she went lingerie shopping. She could have used Penny's and Bernadette's help but she was too embarrassed to ask.

Sheldon finally lifted his eyes from her cleavage and spoke.

"You-you are not wearing that to the p-party are you?" he stammered

"What if I am?" she purred as she got closer to him

"I won't let you." he proclaimed

"What are you going to do about it?I'm yours Sheldon do whatever you like."

"Oh vixen what have you done to me?" was the last thing he said before he gave in.

He grabbed her waist, slammed her against the door and kissed her with passion...

* * *

Meanwhile, Howard Wolowitz decided to answer the call of nature and left the party to go to apartment 4A.

Yellow as banana he made the descent. He shouldn't have drank so much beer, he thought.

He hated his costume. He wanted to be a superhero, or an astronaut (he certainly had the costume) but his wife made him dress up as a yellow little creature. Even in that she wanted to belittle him.

As he relieved himself, he heard moaning. Was Sheldon Cooper watching porn? Because he was certain he was not getting laid.

He went to wash his hands and when he turned around he almost had a heart attack. He would have peed himself but his bladder was empty.

"Dude" he yelled "You scared the shit out of me."

Darth Vader remained silent and only his heavy breathing could be heard.

"What are you doing here anyw..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Darth Vader grabbed his neck and started chocking him.

He dragged him over to the toilet bowl and dipped his head in it.

"Oh the irony" was Howard Wolowitz's last thought. He had spent all of his teen years dreading that he would die that way and now his nightmare came true.

Sheldon and Amy were too preoccupied to hear Howard gasping and writhing for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

As Penny's lifeless body was lying in a pool of blood and Howard's corpse remained hidden behind the shower curtain, the party was just getting started.

Leonard was talking to Stewart who was dressed as a sad clown when Darth Vader approached them.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Leonard

"I was getting more Draculoni and cheese for the buffet." said Raj after he removed his Darth Vader helmet.

"How come you're Darth Vader?" asked Stewart "I had you for more like a Prince Charming kind of guy..."

"Well, if Emily hadn't bailed on me we would dress up as Romeo and Juliet but I picked this costume instead...Can you imagine a solo Romeo?"

"Speaking of solo" said Steward "where's you zombie bride Leonard?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get a little worried. She texted me like 30 minutes ago saying she was on her way home." replied Leonard

"Maybe she has trouble with her costume of her make up. You should go to the apartment to see what's going on." offered Raj

"Are you sure? Only Bernadette is here to help you."

"Yes I'm sure... You're not doing anything anyway." he laughed

And so Leonard left the party hoping he would find his fiancee. Little did he know that he would find her dead body instead.

He had been feeling really anxious since the moment Penny told him that she would be working late today. She wasn't very excited about the costume and he was afraid that she would find an excuse not to wear it. She said she didn't like it because zombies were "gross" and "stupid", but he was secretly terrified that she didn't want to stand by his side even as a fake dead bride.

He opened the door to the apartment and saw that Penny was indeed there. Her coat and purse were on the couch and her phone was on the coffee table. He marched right in the bedroom.

"Penny what the hell is taking you so long?" he called out as he opened the door.

"The party has already st...Oh my God!" he screamed when he saw Penny's body

He fell on his knees trying to check for a pulse but it was futile. He throat was slashed open.

He was in his worst nightmare. Penny had obviously been murdered but it all was so unreal he didn't know what to feel. He mostly fell numb with shock.

After a while he decided that he should call the police and he got up. When he turned around he saw Darth Vader at the door of the bedroom.

"Raj" he cried "Penny's dead we have to call the police."

"I know" said Darth Vader "She wanted to make herself look dead so I helped her."

"What?What are you talking about?" he asked as Darth Vader approached him.

"I'm talking about this." replied Darth Vader drove his knife through Leonard's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile Bernadette was making her way to apartment 4A for the second time tonight. She was sick of this party and everyone involved in it. Howard had whined about his costume all day long and now he had just disappeared and along with him Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard. Well, most of them hadn't even been to the party. They obviously expected her and Raj to do all the work and show up when everything was settled. They propably were playing their stupid video games right now, but she had had enough. She was going to drag them up on the roof whether they liked it or not.

She opened the door and she saw something she didn't expect. The living room was empty.

She wondered where everybody was and went to the fridge to get some water. Maybe they were hiding in Penny's apartment.

She turned around with her water bottle at hand and bumped into Darth Vader.

"Raj!" she exclaimed "don't sneak up on people like this with this costume, you almost scared me."

"Sorry" said Darth Vader, grabbed her hair and slammed her head at the refrigerator door.

"Raj what the hell" she squealed as she struggled to free herself "why are you doing this?"

"Honestly" said Darth Vader "you voice really annoys me."

Before Bernadette had time to reply, Darth Vader made a swift incision at her neck and ripped her throat out with his hands.

"She won't be talking anymore" he said as he headed torwards Sheldon's bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon had never been happier. In fact, he was beyond happy. He was ecstatic.

Coitus had always seemed to him as something disgusting and unnecessary but now that he had engaged in it he had to admit that he was wrong.

"We have to go to the party eventually" said Amy and stirred in his arms

"Why?I want to stay here. Besides, I won't let you go out wearing that costume."

"Don't worry" she laughed "I got a regular one, I would never go out looking like this."

"Good" he said and planted a kiss on her lips

Their kiss was interrupted by Darth Vader who opened the door. Amy screamed and pulled up the sheet to cover their naked bodies.

"Who is that?" she yelled

"It's Raj" replied Sheldon "Raj get out of here" he demanded

"I find you lack of clothes disturbing" said Darth Vader

"Very funny Rajesh, now leave!" said Amy angrily

Instead of leaving, Darth Vader pulled out his bloody knife.

"You know I would let you live, but you know the rules in horror movies. If you're not a virgin, you die!"

"This isn't funny Raj." said Sheldon. He was starting to get worried

"I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm Raj...Raj hates blood." and so Darth Vader removed the helmet

"Emily" exclaimed Amy "I thought you were out of town."

"Nope I'm right here...Prepare to die."

With a quick motion she snatched Amy's hair and dragged her to the floor. She put the knife to her throat.

"NO" yelled Sheldon "Please don't kill her, kill me but please let her go."

"Do you think I'm stupid?I'll kill you both."

"Why are you doing this?" cried Amy

"Well, I don't know... I guess for fun! I really enjoyed killing Penny, because she hooked up with Raj and Howard clogged my toilet, Leonard hadn't done anything but he came looking for Penny so I figured why not? And I told you that I couldn't stand Bernadette's voice. Now I'll kill you two and then I'll go get some dinner!"

"No you won't" screamed Amy and bit Emily's hand. After she dropped the knife, Amy elbowed her in the stomach. Meanwhile, Sheldon grabbed a quite heavy model rocket and hit her in the head.

"Is she dead?" he asked

"No she's just knocked out...We should call the police."

And then a second Darth Vader appeared.

"Raj is this you?" asked Sheldon

"Yes" he removed his helmet "Oh my God why is Emily unconcious?"

"Raj she's crazy" howled Amy "She tried to kill us."

"Oh that was not part of the plan... I told her to live you alive."

"What? You planned this with her?" asked Sheldon

"She planned it, I just couldn't say no to her! I told her to live you alive because it would look suspicious if I was the only one left...But now I guess I have to kill you too. I hope the blood doesn't leave a stain." he said and picked up the knife from the floor.

...Then Sheldon woke up. He was drenched in sweat. This was the worst night mare he had ever experienced, although it had some good moments.

He got his phone and send two text messages. One to Raj saying "Your girlfriend is a serial killer, break up with her immediately!" and one to Amy saying "You need to get a slutty nurse costume for Halloween".

The End


End file.
